


A moment stolen in time

by MalicMalic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalicMalic/pseuds/MalicMalic
Summary: A one night trip to the past makes Sam's dream come true, but in the end it is more painful then he imagined because the man before him is dead, killed by Michael. However, time travel is tricky, a misplaced flap of the butterfiles wings could end up causing a tsunami, bith actual and emotional. Set in season 14 and 1970s
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Born to be alive

Fine.

Everything was fine.

Everyone was fine.

Michael was dead and Dean was fine.

Jack had his powers back and he was fine.

Mom was hunting and she was fine.

Cas was... Somewhere and he was fine.

And Sam?

Sam was fine, too.

Especially now that everyone else was fine and he didn't have anyone else to worry about, so he was... Fine.

He didn't spend his nights lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling for countless hours, wondering if things would have work out differently if he had the courage to speak up, to say what was in his mind and in his heart. Would things have been different if he opened up and let someone else see what was inside? Would anything change if he had the guts tell him how he felt?

He still remembered the horrific scene that welcomed him and Dean after they managed to find the seal of Solomon. He didn't even believe it was him, not at first. But when those hazel eyes looked up at him with fear and dread, his heart shattered into million pieces. He gasped, but quickly composed himself, swallowing it all down, for now. It was only when Dean went on to talk to Ketch about the alternate universe, and Sam was left alone to settle the broken archangel in a room did he allow himself to shed a few silent tears.

Sam was fine.

Gabriel flinched whenever Sam touched him, his eyes not dating to look up, as if he feared he would see it was all an illusion. It was heartbreaking for Sam wanting nothing more then to pull the broken archangel in his embrace, shelter him and hide him from the rest of the world, but he couldn't do that. Poor guy was broken enough as it is, without having Sam adding more to emotional struggle.

Sam was the one to remove his stitches, careful and as gentle as he could be. He hated seeing those beautiful sinful lips sawn shut, no matter how annoying Gabriel's mouth could be. He helped wash him up, clean him up, caressing his cut and bruised skin as tenderly as he could. Sometimes he wondered if Gabriel knew.

No, he was with strippers... Oh, pardon, porn stars.

And then Gabriel left.

And Sam was fine.

Sam scoffed mentally, and rolled on the bed, changing to lie on his stomach, as if that would scare the memories away. No such luck. Memories came flushing in of how they found him stabbed and bleeding. He was as sassy as always, going all high and mighty about something that was of no real importance.

But when Dean offered their help in exchange for Gabriel to help them, to GO with them, Sam's heart fluttered. He was going to be near the archangel again, he will get to watch his adorable eye roll when his brother makes a stupid comment. He was going to help them save mom and he was going Jack. And he was going to be near him again.

Sam was fine.

Especially when Gabriel said he had enough of running and stayed to face Michael.

Especially when Michael took his blade and hurried it deep in Gabriel's chest.

Especially when Gabriel fell down on the ground, marks of his scorched wings around him.

Sam wasn't heartbroken.

Sam wasn't lost.

Sam could breathe.

Sam could breathe.

Sam was fine.

Then there were other things that needed his attention and he gladly helped and worked and hurried himself in hunts and in the search of his brother, trying to find a way to save him from Michael. And then they were trying to stop Michael from releasing his monster army and then he was fighting for his brother again. And then this and then then that.

And then... There was nothing.

Everyone was fine. Dean was safe, Jack had his powers back, Mom was hunting and Cas was being Cas.

And Sam was fine, too.

* * *

He might have cried himself to sleep, not that he would ever, ever admit it, but when he woke up, he knew something was off. One doesn't just fall asleep in his own bed only to wake up on a side of a dirt road wearing some strange bell bottom brown pants that were just a bit too tight around the crotch, and a half unbuttoned orange-red blouse. He just screamed Macho man. At least he wasn't in any high heel shoes that were hip to go with that outfit.

He walked for a while until he came across a building. He knew there must be a town nearby, even if he couldn't see one yet and if he walked some more he would probably find a better place to figure out where he is and why would he be in this attire, but he was just too tired and at least this place had drinks. He walked closer, seeing other people around, most of them smiled and eyed him like they would love nothing more then to jump in the sack with him, but at least he didn't stand out in that outfit. He was either in some weird party or he somehow landed in the 70s. Which, knowing his luck, was the more likely option.

So there he was, at the disco, making his way towards the bar while getting grabbed and groped by girls and guys alike, thinking what the hell is he doing? And why was this happening to him. He just made it to the bar and ordered whiskey and turning to check out the crowd. The music was familiar, not really something Sam enjoyed, but it was a bit refreshing from Dean's rock.

And then for a moment everything seemed to stop. The music changed into a familiar song, and the whole dance floor almost cleared and there was something intoxicating in the air. Everyone's hips where swinging to a side to the rhythm of the song and Sam found himself a bit memorized, moving his hips like the rest of the disco. And just as the lyrics started " _We were born to be - Alive, we were born to be - ALIVE"_ a man stepped on the dance floor. Two luscious girls under his arm, high heel shoes sparkling in gold, yellow bell bottom pants weeded with golden treads, and a matching blouse, his golden hair loose around his neck , his hazel - golden eyes scanning his surroundings.

And once those gold orbs meet Sam's, the hunter froze, his lower lip started to tremble, his heart pounding so hard, threatening to jump out of his chest.

Born, born to be alive

(Born to be alive)  
Yes we were born  
Born  
Born  
(Born to be alive)

He watched him sway to the music, he watched him smile at the other's, winking and greeting the people around him, every so often throwing a glance at the hunter, making Sam's breath hitch as he just stood there and stared at him. He only managed to snap out of it when those golden locks approached and smirked at him, nodding at the bartender. Only then was Sam able to look away, or more precisely down on the drink in his shaking hands.

"There's enough honey in you to catch a lot of flies." the man next to him said, and Sam snapped his eyes at him, surprised and uncertain how to respond. Those golden orbs were roaming over Sam's body like he wanted to lick all that honey off of him.

"Just make sure you don't attract a bear." the man smirked, winked at him and turned around, walking towards the back door exit.

NO, no, no... Sam's mind was racing, he couldn't just let him go, no. Of course he was going to go after him. Of course he was going to run out through that back door. Of course something was waiting for him there. Of course he suddenly felt light-headed. Of course his world was drowned in darkness.


	2. If you really need me, just reach out and touch me

Sam slowly came too, slightly shivering from the cool air around him. One thing was sure, he was lying on a bed. He tried to open his eyes, but found himself blindfolded. He tried to move his arms, but found them suspended above his head. And then he realized just why he was so cold. He was completely naked aside from a piece of sheet covering his manhood.

 _Oh, crap, how did I get into this mess?_ He had no idea if it was really him he saw at that disco, maybe it was a siren. If it was him, he could talk to him, maybe even get him to help. But if it wasn't, he was completely screwed.

"Warned you about attracting bears, didn't I?" that familiar voice came from somewhere close to his ear and Sam flinched, taking in a shaky breath. If this was him, maybe Sam might have a problem talking to him after all. And then suddenly, there was a hand on his bare chest, and Sam sucked in another shaky breath, his lips parting slightly. He wanted to say something, anything, but what could he say?

Faced with a chance to see the man he loves, the man that died for him and for his mission, how does he tell him that? Or turn and walk away? Could he really ask for his help without changing the future? Things might turn out better, but they might turn out worse. Much much worse and Sam could end up loosing a lot more.

"You hunters think you're so smart, huh? Coming in almost guns blazing, aiming for the first creature you see without even questioning why would he chose those victims..." The voice spoke, but Sam already knew. The trickster was handing out justice, or was playing the part, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he is here and Sam is slowly breaking, because he can't get himself to say something, to play the game, too wrapped up in his emotions. Aside from a few shed tears, the hunter never allowed himself to break down and to mourn the loss of the man he loved, to mourn the fact that he never told him that.

"Did you know I never killed a single human?" the voice purred in Sam's ear, that hand still roaming his chest, feeling that strong fast heart beat under it. "I only kill monsters." he whispered, his lip only slightly grazing Sam's earlobe making him gasp loudly. "Yes, I killed a siren, a werewolf and two girl vampires here, hunter, but not a single human. And this is that thanks I get? You hunting me down like I am some sort of an animal? Now, now, that just won't do..." the voice said, that hand slowly reaching up his collarbone, caressing his neck and finally coming up to undo that blindfold.

Sam's sad eyes landed on the familiar face of Gabriel, or Loki as he probably went by in this time frame. Loki, no Gabriel, this was Gabriel, he looked at Sam with slight confusion, and as if he was testing the waters, his hand moved back down Sam's neck and back on his chest, making the hunter painfully close his eyes. Gabriel stared at him for a good few moments, like he was trying to figure him out, and then slowly he leaned in, his golden eyes roaming over every crease on the hunters face, his other hand coming up to the man's forehead.

"Please... Don't..." Sam barely managed just a tone above a whisper, his lips shaking as he spoke.

"Not gonna hurt you kid... " Gabriel said as his hand proceeded up and Sam turned his head away, a single unseen tear escaping and landing on the pillow.

"P...Please..."

Gabriel paused his movements, but didn't get out of the hunters space, his eyes still searching, curious and intrigued. He always liked to play with the hunters, teasing them and making himself look like the monster they saw him as, humiliating them a bit so that they would return to be a bit humble, but he never hurt them, not really. But that couldn't be it here, no. This was something deeper, something much more painful in this hunter, and Gabriel wanted to know what it was. The way those ocean blue eyes stared at him with fear and torment, and such sadness, it made Gabriel want to know more, just for a slight chance to see that sorrow gone, just for a slight chance he could see something in those eyes that kept changing their color on him.

His eyes roamed over the hunters face, his hand still down on his chest and the trickster looked down upon it, feeling the man's rapid heartbeat under that soft skin. The hunter was too big of a mess to speak up, and Gabriel had to know, so he snapped his eyes back on the man's face and reached for his temple once again.

"Noooo..." The hunter whined, trying to move away.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help, so if you would just..." Gabriel said but Sam interrupted, his voice breaking.

"No, you can't... You can't... You... can't..." The last words came out as a whisper, and despite screwing his eyes shut, the tears still managed to betray him. Gabriel was taken by surprise. He did not expect this.

When he first laid his eyes on the tall hunter, he immediately knew what he was, they just had this... aroma to them. Still, this was the first hunter Gabriel felt attracted to, there was just something special about him. And the way the dance floor cleared when Gabriel walked on, giving him a straight path to the hunter, seeing him leaning up against that bar... Hummmm... But as much as Gabriel wanted to play and seduce the man, he knew better then to mess with the hunters. Not that they could actually hurt him or kill him, Heavens no. It just brought on more headaches, and more hunters and things could get messy and Gabriel didn't like messy. Well, maybe he could just play with him a bit, tease him and then release him, moving on to another place.

That was the plan anyway.

But now, Gabriel stumbled onto something that intrigued him, and he genuinely wanted to help the kid out (not that he was a kid by human standard, but compared to Gabriel...), knowing he was getting deeper into something he wouldn't want to get into. But those damn blue/green eyes of his just called out to him, and he found himself unable to stay away.

So Gabriel backed away just a bit, giving the hunter room to breathe, but was still sitting on the bed next to his bare body. He wanted to give him a moment to compose himself, so he stopped staring into his eyes and looked away feeling stupid. He wanted to tease and play with him and see the fear in his eyes of the possibility of what Gabriel might do. But it turned out that physically stripping the hunter might have had the effect of emotionally stripping him of the walls he put up and now they are in this awkward situation Gabriel did not want to be in.

"I..." Sam tried and felt his heart ache when those golden eyes snapped back at him. He wanted to say something, to ask him to help him, to send him back to his present, but there was a part, a small part of Sam that wanted to stay. Stay and say what lied on his heart for so long, weighing on him, killing him inside bit by bit. But the man before him is dead, died for his cause and Sam couldn't bring himself to tell him everything, not just about his feelings, but of how both his brothers end up killing him, fake or real, the intend is what matters.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Gabriel asked with a blank expression, to which Sam just slowly shook his head. "Where are you from?"

"2019." Sam managed and Gabriel's eyes widened. So many thoughts came rushing through his mind at that moment. Who is this kid? What does he know? Will he expose him? Was he sent by one of his brothers? Is he a treat? If so why the hell is he crying? No, he must know what Gabriel is, he didn't let him touch his head. _OK, ok, calm down. You can spot a lie a mile away, just ask him..._ Gabriel though to himself, still not wanting to just rip the information out of the hunters mind.

"OK... Alright... Do you, um... Do you know who I am?"

Small nod.

"Do you... Do you know who I _really_ am?"

Small nod, eyes closing.

"Did Heaven sent you?"

There was a moment of uncertainty flashing over Sam's face, like he was trying to figure out that answer himself, and then like he came to a realization, he shook his head.

"Who sent you?"

Small shrug, his eyes looking away.

"Why can't you look at me?"

To that question, Sam snapped his fearful eyes at Gabriel and then quickly look away.

"Were we... friends?"

Sam swallowed and nodded.

It all made sense now, the hunter knew him, the real him and they were on the same side. He knew about the angels and if Gabriel told him or he figured it out and they were still... friends, than that was all that mattered. Gabriel leaned forward to release Sam's hands and Sam gasped and flinched at the sudden movement making Gabriel pause.

"I am not going to hurt you." He repeated staring into Sam's eyes and for the first time Sam stared back.

"I know." He whispered with a shaky voice. For a few seconds they just stared at one another. Gabriel wondered if they were anything more then just friends in the future and if he was dead there, considering the hunter's reactions. Sam wondered what might happen if he told him. If he told him not about the future, but about what he felt? Would it hurt a little less, to know that he did tell him at one point and that Gabriel died knowing how he felt.

The moment past and Gabriel untied Sam, gingerly taking his sore wrists and healing them, giving Sam an apologetic look. Sam slowly reached for the sheet and covered himself up. Gabriel turned and stood up for the bed, walking towards the door. He paused just in front of them, snapped his fingers and Sam's clothes appeared next to the hunter.

"Sorry for the..." He tried, and trailed off. He could have snapped his fingers and have Sam fully dressed, but suddenly he was too aware of how wrong this whole thing was. He snapped his fingers before and despite his curiosity, he didn't look under the sheet that appeared on the hunter, letting his imagination run wild. Now he felt embarrassed by it.

He waited until Sam was dressed, he waited until Sam gave him any sign that he could turn. "So, I suppose you need a ride back?" Gabriel asked and mentally rolled his eyes at himself, sounding like a douchebag asking that a girl after having a one night stand with her. He meant to ask if Sam needed a way to get back to his time, but it came out so wrong.

"I... I can't stay here." Sam said as if he was wishing he could. Or so it seemed to Gabriel.

"You decent?" Gabriel asked wanting to turn back and look into those beautiful, but sad eyes. He heard a soft hum that indicated he was dressed and finally he turned. He took another moment staring into the hunter, wondering about his future and about what Sam meant to him then. But he knew better then to ask. He knew if he messed with the future, things might end up the same, but slightly worse. Some major things can never be changed, but the beauty was in the details and they could end up being much worse. Sam seemed to know that too.

"Ok, I am going to take you back to your time, ok?" Gabriel asked slowly setting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You ready?"

Sam's hand came up to the same shoulder, settling down over Gabriel's as he gazed back into the archangel's eyes. "No..."

Sam let the word out as yet another whisper and Gabriel's eyes widened a bit upon hearing that. They both just stood there, both unmoving, both unsure they wanted to leave this honeymoon suite. Gabriel saw the world flash in those gorgeous eyes, wondering what is going on in that pretty little head seeing those tears build up again.

Sam was torn. Seeing those golden eyes watching him with some expectation and curiosity, watching him just like Gabriel always watched him as if he was a puzzle he needed to decipher. Sam knew exactly how bad things could become if he stayed, or if he told Gabriel the whole truth, he knew he couldn't do that. He knew he couldn't be that selfish and risk the world, no matter how much Gabriel was worth it. Sam just couldn't do that. He already made enough mess with Lucifer, releasing him not once, but twice, and with the darkness and... He would crumble under all that weight if more was added. If his actions today affected a slightest thing in the future.

"You want to stay, don't you?" Gabriel asked and watched as a tear rolled down Sam's cheek. Sam closed his eyes and nodded.

"But you know you can't, right?" Gabriel offered and Sam nodded, screwing his eyes shut in pain.

Gabriel sighed looking up at him, his other hand coming up to cup Sam's cheek and wipe that tear away.

"Then why don't you stay just for a little while? Just for tonight?" Gabriel said and Sam's eyes snapped open, widening in surprise and confusion for a moment, then darted around as if he was considering this before he brought his worried gaze back on the archangel. Gabriel smiled, his eyes giving out promises that absolutely nothing would change if Sam stayed. He still didn't know for sure what he meant to Sam or what would Sam do knowing he had this night, but whatever it was, he was glad to see those ocean blue eyes spark with slight joy.

More tears spilled as Sam reached and brought Gabriel closer, hugging him and burring his head in Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel patted him on the back and Sam huffed a choked laugh, pulling back to look into Gabriel's eyes once more. And Gabriel finally smiled seeing a small smile on those pink lips, his heart filled with strange joy he was able to make Sam happy. Sam kept smiling, slowly pulling his lower lip between his teeth some strange emotion written in his eyes. Almost as if he was... asking for permition? He looked down on Gabriel's lips and saw his tongue coming out to lick away the dryness and his breath hitched at the sigh.

Before Gabriel knew what happened , the tall hunter was leaning forward, crashing their lips together, his tongue demanding access. The kiss was so raw, filled with emotions and hunger it made Gabriel instantly weak at the knees. The hunter cupped his cheeks and pulled him in as close as he could, taking a step forward to close the gap between them. Gabriel was carried away by his inertia and stepped back himself, although unintentionally. Sam moved closer again, not wanting to let him go and then another step, pushing Gabriel backwards until he reached a wall.

Pinning him there, Sam kept kissing him passionately, his hands slowly dropping from Gabriel's cheeks to his neck and down his half exposed chest, sending tingles all over Gabriel's body. Sam ripped the rest of the buttons, opening his shirt up and letting his hands roam all over Gabriel's torso, once in a while brushing past the nipples making the archangel moan in Sam's mouth.

 _Oh, dear Dad, I am a mess. The mighty archangel Gabriel is turning putty in a man's hands. A hunter's hands! Oh, those hands..._ Gabriel thought, slowly moving his own hands around Sam's waist all the way too his ass. He wanted to squeeze it and feel it in his hands, and he wanted to pull the hunter closer, but he never expected to feel that bulk in his front. Well, he did, but not that big and certainly not _that_ hard. Oh, boy. Gabriel squeezed that cute ass once more, pulling the hunter closer and gritting himself against him, making Sam moan and finally breaking the kiss, panting hard in desperate need of air.

Sam pulled his head away to stare into those golden, only slightly glancing at those luscious lips of Gabriel's, all red and swollen from his fierce kissing. _God, I want to tell him everything. I want to tell him how much he means to me, how much I miss his stupid tricks and jokes and those gold eyes of his..._

"Hey, hey... No more tears, ok? Not tonight..." Gabriel spoke smiling at the hunter. It was as if he just knew how much this meant to him, how special this moment was.

Sam closed his eyes and huffed a laugh nodding, before opening them up again, to see those golden orbs looking back at him and he leaned in for another long kiss, this one much softer, much slower, much more caring and loving, and it had Gabriel thinking _Oh, Dad, this guy will be the end of me..._ And if Gabriel wasn't an archangel he might have come undone when those soft lips parted his and stated trailing down his neck, finding that special spot just in the crook of the angel's neck and attacking it hearing Gabriel moan loudly. He kissed and grazed it with his teeth and then bit down on it and Gabriel's eyes rolled at the back of his head "Holy..."

He didn't get to finish it as he felt Sam pull his body away for a second, confusing the angel who was still very much looking for friction, and then yelped as her felt those strong big hands of his coming up behind him. Those naughty hands cupped Gabriel's ass and lifted him up just a bit, making Gabriel's legs shoot up to wrap around the hunter's waist, changing the position and somehow gaining more friction, making the angel groan in despair, panting hard. This is... This was impossible. Nobody ever managed to render him this... Weak, this... needy, but blissful at the same time. This was... Mind blowing was putting it lightly. And they haven't even stripped of their clothes yet.

"Damn it, kid, what are you doing to me?" Gabriel managed to mutter and regretted it instantly because Sam stopped and would have probably dropped the angel down, hadn't Gabriel grabbed his hands to steady him and stop him.

"I... I'm sorry..." Sam started, feeling sorry and a bit scared he might have blown it, "I'll stop..."

"NO! No! Don't... Don't stop... Please..." Gabriel all but begged, his mind too high in the clouds to assure the hunter he was doing more then good. But Sam heard it, the whispered "please" coming out of Gabriel's mouth made him breathe just a bit more heavily, sending a shiver down to his nether regions. His hands gripped Gabriel just a bit more rougher, a small growl escaping his throat and he lifted him up and off the wall, intertwining their lips once more. Gabriel's legs wrapped around him as Sam carried him to the bed, and setting one knee on tit, he gently laid the angel down. At one moment he felt like tearing all of his clothes and in the next he wanted to plant soft slow kisses down his chest, but the truth was, Sam had no idea what he was doing or what he wanted.

All he knew he wanted Gabriel.

"I... I want you so bad..." He managed to whisper looming over him and there wasn't a smug smirk on the archangels face. No, the way Sam said it, it just made Gabriel smile so brightly, his golden eyes radiating with pulsing grace. There was just something deeper there, something intangible, but so beautiful and elevating acting like a drug to his system making him want more, so much more.

No drugs ever worked on Gabriel before.

He reached for Sam's neck and pull him in, laid him on top of himself, letting the man slip his tongue in his mouth. They kissed, Sam holding himself from completely tumbling over the archangel, afraid to crush his smaller form, and that gave Gabriel a chance to slip his hand in Sam's shirt, rip the buttons and tugging it to pull the damn thing off. Sam smiled into the kiss and broke it, lifting himself up so that he could remove the shirt, but Gabriel lunged forward, and started placing kisses over his chest. Sam closed his eyes, breathing heavily, trying to focus and stay upright. It was getting harder and harder to do, Gabriel's hot lips tracing over his skin, and when they reaches that nipple, the moan that escaped him was so loud, Sam's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment in am instant.

"Mmmm, love those sounds you are making... Let's see if we can get you to make more." Gabriel said moving to his other nipple while his fingertips started moving slowly downward, barely noticeable. Sam tried to contain his moans, but the things Gabriel did to him we're far beyond what he could withstand. Suddenly, his confining pants went loose and dropped down to his knees, that elusive hand caressed his thigh, slowly moving up to his underwear.

"Ouuh..." Gabriel let out an excited breath when he finally looked down on that impressive bulk, and he bit his lip hard before raising those golden orbs back to Sam's. "Oh, I want me some of that..." He said making Sam swallow hard. Tenderly, his fingers brushed over the rim of Sam's underwear, pulling them down antagonizingly slow. Sam closed his eyes, unable to withstand the sight of Gabriel licking his lips while staring hungrily at Sam's hard precum-leaking cock.

He felt those soft fingers tracing around the base and then up, giving him one gentle stoke with just his fingertips before he lost any contact, but he still dared not open his eyes. Suddenly, there was some motion on the bed below him and then there were soft lips kissing his, soothing and comforting. It was as if Gabriel knew he wouldn't last if he... _God, I can't even..._

Gabriel started moving, still stealing kisses from him and Sam just had to break the kiss to find out what the trickster was up to. He wish he hadn't. By the time Sam was able to pull away, Gabriel stripped, ridding himself of his jeans and those adorable lollypop dotted boxers, exposing his just-as-impressive... Piece of hard candy...

Gabriel drew him into a more passionate kiss, pulling the hunter down on top of himself again and Sam gasped loudly, feeling his member brush against the archangels. Some unease crept into his mind and was clearly distracting him. Since he laid down, he hasn't touched the archangel nor has he moved, aside from his lips, returning he kisses while nervousness seeped out of him in waves.

Gabriel broke away, watching the man on top with eyes that mimicked the sunshine as he spoke "This your first time with a guy, isn't is?" Sam bit his lip nervously, blushing in embarrassment. Technically he knew how this worked, but practically... He had no idea. and then a thought came to mind, something he hadn't considered, something he didn't even know how to... He was on top, but that didn't mean... How... Who was going to do what, how... Where... Oh, of course Gabriel would want to... He was an archangel, a supreme being, he wouldn't just let...

Sam started to panic.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there..." Gabriel said watching the man with curiosity as Sam started to blush like crazy, as his breaths turned short and nervous and as he unconsciously started to back away. "It... It's going to be ok... Maybe... I could change into a girl if that would make things easier." Gabriel offered not really wanting to do that.

"NO" was Sam's quick response. No matter his fears and his doubts, he didn't want to loose this moment with the archangel, he didn't want any substitute, he wanted those exact gold eyes to look at him, he wanted those exact hands to touch him, those exact lips to kiss him. He wanted him as he was, he just... freaked out for a moment.

Gabriel smiled at his quick response, a bit confused why would his heart flutter hearing it like that, and gently pulled the tall man back, tangling his fingers in his hair and placing soft kisses on the edge of Sam's lips. He pulled back only for a second to say "Then we will work it out." before he stuck his tongue out and licked the hunters lips with a smirk. Sam huffed a nervous laugh, but leaned in to intertwine their tongues once again, loving the archangel's sweet taste.

Gabriel bucked his hips up a bit, making their hard-ons brush against one another, and Sam's breath hitched while Gabriel smiled into the kiss, his hands roaming over Sam's upper back and neck, one hand slipping over his shoulder. Sam shuddered, still kissing that sugar off the archangels lips hungrily, unable to stop. Gabriel's hand, the one that slipped over Sam's shoulder was tracing over his upper arm, his fingertip tickling him a bit before moving to his fore arm, caressing. Finally, the hand came to Sam's hand and he took it, his thumb coming in the palm of Sam's hand while the rest of the fingers laid on top of the hand. The angel massaged the hand for a moment and then broke the kiss, slowly pulling his hand to his lips.

Sam watched him in slight confusion, but the second this fingers entered those wet, hot mouth, Sam gasped, his eyes widening. He watched mouth agape as the angel play with his fingers, teasing with his tongue while staring directly into his eyes. Sam felt his member twitch hard to the sight and he licked his dry lips, unable to break eye contact as Gabriel slicked his fingers and pulled them out of his mouth. Still staring in his eyes, Gabriel took the hand and moved it downward and Sam lifted himself up a bit to allow the motion. He swallowed and blinked slightly nervous when he figured Gabriel was headed there, but gasped when they just went past the angel's throbbing member and moved further down.

"Here..." Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear, letting the man's hand slip and catching his fingers, moving them to his anal hole. "Start with one finger, slowly..." Gabriel added, his eyes so filled with trust it made Sam's heart skip a beat. Sam nodded, eyes only slightly tearing up before he blinked it away and brushed his finger over the rim of Gabriel's hole. The angel's eyes closed as he hummed, the smile never leaving his face and then gave a small moan as Sam's finger entered him. He bit his lip, and without opening his eyes, he directed "Ok, now, slowly start moving it in and out, bending it just a bit to streeeeeeeee... Yeaaaah, like that..."

Sam watched the angel hummed in pleasure, amazed by how hot he looked, all the while doing as instructed. "Ohh, okeey... I... I think... I think you could add another one now." Gabriel managed, breathing deeply. Sam nodded unseen and adding the other finger, he slowly pushed in. A grimace of pain flashed upon Gabriel's face and he tried to contain a hiss as the burning sensation ripped through him, but then gasped feeling Sam's lip on his collarbone. Sam's entered him and stopped, seeing the look on Gabriel's face, and decided to take some initiative. He leaned and placed a warm wet kiss on the crook of the angel's neck, making him focus on it, making his hiss turn into a moan. "Oh, distraction... I like the way you think..." Gabriel managed, his hand holding Sam's shoulder as if he was anchoring himself there.

Sam kept kissing him, moving slowly up the neck only grazing the skin with his teeth, listening to the angel's hums and moans while he slowly stretched him out. "M..m... Saam... A... Another..." Was all Gabriel managed to mutter, gasping loudly as Sam did what he was told, simultaneously coming up to his ear and biting it. "Ooouhhh, fuuck..." The angel cried out as Sam's fingers now started moving within him and after a moment or so, he started to meet their slow thrusts, eyes still closed in bliss.

"Ouh.. oh... Ooukeeeyyy...S... St... Stop. Stop..." Gabriel uttered, panting and while Sam did pause and pull out his fingers, he kept his lips on the angel's skin, too intoxicated by the sounds Gabriel was making. Gabriel breathed in and out, just enjoying the attention feeling too human at the moment. There was just something about this man, this man whose name he didn't even know (yet), something that made him feel... Primal... Sinfully carnal...

He just had to reach and feel that flesh in his hand, gently curling his fingers around it, making Sam moan in his ear, which in return caused his own oh-so-hard cock to twitch joyfully. He lazily stroked him only twice when he felt the man on top of him shiver, his name spilling out of the hunters lips. "Oouh... G.. Gabriel..."

The sound of his name, his real name said like a prayer to his ear sent a shockwave through his entire system and despite being an archangel with incredible power to hold his own release, he almost came. Almost.

"Jesus, kid... You are... Gonna drive me insane..." Gabriel somehow managed, shivering himself. Sam lifted his head to glance at the angel, an amused smile tugging his lips. But then some sadness flashed in his eyes, mixed with uncertainty and Sam but down on his lip, looking to the side. He swallowed hard, and before Gabriel could even ask, the hunter spoke.

"Sam. It's Sam."

Gabriel smiled brightly and pulled him for a short kiss, then pulled away and said, humming his name "Well, _Sam..._ I think... I might be ready for the next part... Would you do me the honors and... Fuck me senseless?" Yup, Gabriel alright. Sam huffed a laugh, but was caught off guard when Gabriel again pulled him in, this time in a very deep, lustful kiss that sent little tingles cruising through his body. And as a matter of fact, the more they kissed, the more intoxicated Sam felt.

He felt Gabriel's hands on him, roaming over his chest and moving downward and he tried to pull back the moment he heard a finger snap, but Gabriel wouldn't let him, holding him close locked in a kiss. He heard a popping sound and was completely confused until he suddenly felt Gabriel's hand slicking his erection. _Oh, shit, this is really happening... This... I'm... Oh, God..._ Sam thought trying to shift his focus away from what Gabriel was doing, feeling himself too close to that edge.

Gabriel's hand left his dick and the other one left his neck, both finding their way down Sam's back, caressing over his ass before each grabbed a cheek and squeezed, causing Sam to hum. And then he was moving him slightly to the left,spreading his legs a bit more, aligning them and then broke the kiss.

"You... You ready?" Gabriel asked catching his breath. Why he even needed to breathe was beyond him, completely unimportant when there was a gorgeous man on top of him. Before he could even get a proper answer from Sam, he squeezed his ass tighter, pulling him closer. The hunter's breath hitched when he felt himself at the archangel's entrance, and as Gabriel pushed him inside, he gasped loudly, sucking in a breath and unable to release it. His eyes glued to the angel's, his mouth open, he was completely lost in the sensation of such tightness and warmth, that edge nearing him fast, no matter how much he tried to fight it. His heart pounded so loud, for a moment it seemed like the only sound in the room. And Gabriel moaning wasn't helping at all.

"Ok...Ok... Just... Relax and... Jesus, you're huge..." Gabriel spoke through a grunt of pleasure, but quickly refocused on the hunter, seeing Sam might not be able to last long. "OK... Ok, relax... Focus on... Something else, something asexual... Think... Baseball? Beheading a vampire? Lumberjack in flannel?"

Immediately, Sam pulled out a disgusted face, closing his eyes, the image of his brother flashing before his eyes. Mayor turn off. But Gabriel seized the moment and pushed Sam's cock deeper inside of himself, trying to contain a moan by biting down on his lower lip. "You good there, big guy?" He asked when Sam's eyes snapped back at him, and Sam nodded, breathing in and out. He might have been new to this, but he wasn't some teenage virgin to allow himself to come apart too soon, no matter how hot and tight Gabriel was around him. "Ok, then, think you can move there for me?" Gabriel asked, and Sam smiled at him, slowly pulling out and then a bit faster burring himself a bit deeper then before.

"Oooouh... Yeah, that... OH!" Gabriel did not expect Sam to do that again so soon and a bit more faster, but liked it, if his shout was anything to go by. "That... waaaaa..." He was cut off by Sam doing it again, a bit harder and a bit faster. "Oh, Jesus, yeeess..." The angel shouted out as Sam thrusted inside of him again, this time going all the way. Setting up the pace, Sam pushed in and pushed in, his head buried in Gabriel's neck as he kissed and bit, having Gabriel scream with pleasure in his ear. He moved in and out and in and out, feeling Gabriel's hands scratching his back, leaving deep marks all the was down to his ass, feeling Gabriel's throbbing dick slide up and down his stomach. The angel was a mess underneath him, panting and moaning, screaming his name.

"Ga... I'm... I'm..." Sam tried, his mind too lost in that intoxicating feeling of a near orgasm to form decent words.

"You... and... me... both...kiddo...Sa...Saaaam..." Gabriel whimpered trying to wedge his hand between their sweaty bodies, desperate for release. Sam pulled himself up just a bit, never breaking his pace, but didn't allow Gabriel's hand to reach his destination. "Ooh...no... Ple... Pleaseee..." Gabriel begged, as Sam seemed to reach that sweet spot, this big cock hitting Gabriel's prostate. Hearing the angel wail, becoming a mess and enjoying every single thing Sam did to him, the hunter felt some new strength fueling him and he reached and grabbed the angel's cock, stroking him fast as he thrusted harder and faster. Gabriel only managed a small cry, before he lost his breath.

"Oooouh... Ooouuuuh... Gaa... Gabriel... " Sam whispered to the angel's ear causing him to gasp before crying out, coming hard, and as Sam kept stroking him through his orgasm, Gabriel reached and bit down on Sam's shoulder. Sam groaned, the bite sending a jolt through his system, leaving him to thrust up once more before coming undone himself, spilling everything he had inside the archangel, roaring as he rode his orgasm, thrusting two more times. Gabriel held onto him, fighting to breath, fighting to clear his mind.

Panting hard, Sam brought his eyes down upon the archangel and they both just stared at each other for a while, trying to comprehend what just happened. Gabriel was completely baffled, he never, ever came like this. He was always able to restrain himself, to hold back when necessary and he _never, ever_ begged. He wasn't stranger to one night stands, but to get involved with a hunter like this, to feel the _need_ to be with him...

And then that feeling, just before he came tumbling down, that bliss, that echo... It felt Heavenly. It felt... It felt like home. Who... Who the hell was this guy? Gabriel was unable to contain his smile when Sam huffed and buried his head in the angel's shoulder feeling too emotional to bare his gaze and Gabriel's hand quickly snapped up and started stroking Sam's hair as if he was trying to calm him. As if he knew exactly what the hunter was feeling.

Tears, mix of joy and pain, filled Sam's eyes and he tried so hard to keep them from falling, breathing in and out. Gabriel's other hand came up and he hugged him, holding him in a tight embrace. He wanted to let his grace cruise through the hunter, after all, they were still connected and he could just easily let it... But something kept him from trying to do that, something compelled him to just hold him and let him do whatever he needed to.

"Sorry, I... I just..." Sam tried, still not looking up, and Gabriel just kept caressing him.

"It's ok, kid. I got you... I got you..." He soothed, unable to determine what that feeling was that slowly started to consume him, that warmth that spread erupting in his chest. Sam lifted his eyes to look at the angel, his angel, the man he will never see again after tonight, trying to memorize every little thing about him. He looked so damn sad, filled with such gut wrenching sorrow, Gabriel just wanted to reach and erase all of his worries. And so he reached up with his hand, tucked away a string of hair that fell over Sam's face and smiled brightly at Sam.

"I got you, Sam. I got you." He repeated, letting Sam slip away and fall on the bed next to him. Sam sighed as he buried his head in the crook of Gabriel's shoulder, just staying there as if he wished he could stay like that forever. "I got you." Gabriel whispered staring up at the ceiling as one single tear rolled down his cheek.


	3. Angels have hearts too

It would be a few hours later that Sam finally managed to rip himself away from the archangel, and to get dressed, feeling Gabriel's curious eyes on him. He begged the heavens Gabriel wouldn't ask him a single thing, he didn't know if he would have the power to restrained himself from telling him everything. Gabriel snapped himself into some more casual outfit and turned to the hunter.

He smiled when he set his hand on the Sam's shoulder just as the dawn broke, the first morning light shining bright upon them. Gabriel moved a bit closer, lifted himself up on his toes without a shred of embarrassment he had to do so to reach Sam, and set a small soft kiss on the man's lips. His man. His human.

And then Sam was standing in front of the bunker's door, no Gabriel in sight. With his heart feeling heavy as if it was turned to lead, he pushed forward, entering the bunker and going past his brother and his "getting funky" jokes about Sam's clothes, and when he reached his room, he locked himself inside.

After a day, Dean figured Sam was on a short hunt, probably helping someone out and loosing an innocent in the process and was sulking, so he left him some food by the door and just let him be.

After three days, Dean began to worry, so he would spend a few minutes each hour knocking on Sam's door, trying to get him to come out , to talk to him. He even agreed to sit through a whole chick moment. Sam didn't come out.

After five days, Dean threatened to break down the door. Whether it was to ease his brother's mind or not to let him see Sam completely broken down, the younger brother said he would be out in a few and just as promised, after ten minutes, he finally opened the door.

"Jesus, Sammy, what the hell? What happened, man?" Dean asked, only then figuring out it was something a bit more serious, but Sam just said he was fine or that he will be even if his red-shut swollen eyes and the tired look on his face said otherwise.

As promised, within a day, Sam was fine.

And Dean was fine.

Even Jack and mom and Cas, who were out on a hunt were fine.

Everyone was fine.

On the sixth day, Sam sat in the library next to his brother, beer in hand, staring in the distance. Dean was still worried about him, but he did seem better, even if he wouldn't talk about what happened, which was out of character for him. But, like so many times , whatever was eating them up had to be stowed away for another time, for whenever there wasn't something potentially dangerous happening. Like right now for example.

The lights in the bunker started flickering, then an alarm went on, the lights turning red. The ground shook as sparks ignited in front of their table, but they weren't sitting there any more. No, they were both on their feet, armed and hopefully ready for whatever happens. Even if it was an opening of a rift. Hopefully ready to fight whatever it was that came through.

Sam was ready.

Ready to face a new threat.

Ready to fight for the world again.

Sam was ready for anything.

Anything but that.

The rift opened and someone stumbled out, then turned to face them. The rift promptly closed behind the man as his hazel eyes looked around for a moment before landing on the two hunters before him. A spark of recognition flared in his eyes and he smiled with delight.

"Hello, boys." He said in that slightly teasing tone and reached forward with his hand only to stumble and plummet to the ground, losing consciousness. Dean was by his side in a moment, trying to lift him up while Sam just stared, shocked and stricken, his mind unable to process that this was real and that he was really there and... Alive.

"G...Gabriel?"

* * *

The archangel didn't wake in three days. Sam spent most of his time in the room they set Gabriel up, watching over him, and on rare occasions that he did go to his room, when Dean would make him go and get some sleep, Sam just ended up staring at the same ceiling, his mind filled with questions.

His little trip was only a week ago, and nothing seemed different, nothing changed, so... Gabriel died, he knew he died, he felt it. And somehow he is back here, he is alive and... _Oh, God, has he been alive this whole time? Stuck in that hellhole alone and... Oh, shit, we... We left him there!_ Sharp pain erupted in Sam's chest at the thought and he closed his eyes tight, fighting more tears.

He couldn't think about it now, he couldn't... Gabriel was here, he was here and alive and... And Sam will do whatever it takes to make sure he stays alive and stays with them and... Even if it meant telling Dean how he felt... Even if it meant telling Gabriel how he felt.

Or... Did he already know? His little trip might have been a week ago, or in the archangel's case four decades ago, but he was an archangel, and he would remember Sam and... No, no way, Gabriel had his fare share of one night stands, why would he remember Sam? Nothing memorable about him, in fact it was kinda bad. Sure they both enjoyed it, but Sam had no idea what he was doing and...

Sam shook his head unable to fall asleep. Dean made sure he went to his room to sleep before leaving to join their mother and help her out on a hunt. But Sam just couldn't relax, he couldn't settle, his mind filled with questions and thoughts and... And he found himself in front of Gabriel's room again, clenching that knob in his hand, and swallowing hard before he turned it and swung the door open.

The angel was peacefully still, lying on the bed in a colourless room, covered with a grey blanket. His dark gold locks seemed just a tad darker then Sam remembered, his face just a tad more tired, worn from all the battles he has faced and another painful thought crept in Sam's mind.

What if he saw it all? What if forty years ago he snuck a peek into Sam's mind, saw everything and found out how it would end. That would explain how he managed to escape death by Michael's blade when Sam was sure he didn't, but it raised another, more important question.

If he knew it all, why would he let it all happen? Not the things that happened to them, or to the world... Why would he let himself be captured and tortured? In fact, a plain prince of Hell being able to contain an archangel did always bother Sam, it was unbelievable. But if Gabriel knew and he let it happen, why?

He reached and took Gabriel's hand in his, his thumb slowly caressing the top of the hand and his own mind kept tormenting him. He sighed, closing his eyes in pain, once more finding himself trying to stop the tears from falling. He dropped on his knees by Gabriel's bed, unable to hold himself upright anymore and he buried his head between the bed and the angel's arm. The archangel's name slipped out of his mouth like a silent prayer filled with pain and regret. "Gabriel..."

The angel remained still.

Sam didn't know when he fell asleep, but he did remember someone tugging at him and he remembered crawling into that bed, seeking warmth and comfort. Despite being way taller then the angel, he still managed to snuggle next to him, curl up into his side using the angel's arm as a pillow. And why did that seem like a good idea to his half-sleep mind, he will never know.

His eyes went wide when he realized how he was sleeping. Instantly blushing rose red, he tried to move away slowly as if he knew that hand would snap around him to hold him close. The angel next to him turned to face him, his eyes closed, drifting somewhere between sleep and awake. _He must think it's just some random person he is in bed with. Oh my God, if he opens his eyes and sees me_...

As if he was evoking it, Gabriel's eyes fluttered open and Sam gasped loudly as those gold orbs focused on him, curious and confused. He froze for a second, gazing into those mesmerizing eyes. "Wow, what a warm welcome." Gabriel said, breaking the moment.

Sam panicked, started to move away and ended up falling off the bed, intangled in the blanket. Gabriel slowly leaned to peek over, his eyebrow raised as he asked "You ok there, Sam?"

"'m fine..." Sam mutter, his cheeks red hot as he untangled himself and started getting up.

"Oh and FYI? I had nothing to do with this..." Gabriel said with his hands held up in surrender mode. His voice sounded a bit coarse and he still looked tired and worn, but there was a spark of amusement in his eyes that seemed to brighten everything up.

"I know..." Sam let the words out as a mere whispered causing Gabriel too look at him questionably.

"Oh, so you have someone else here who likes to pull tricks huh?" He asked with a half smile, his eyes piercing Sam's, looking, searching.

"No, it... It was me - in my sleep, I..." He swallowed as he admitted it, quickly adding the fact that he was sleepwalking when he did it. He turned away, ashamed, thinking just how he might run out of the room and ended up standing sideways.

"Awe, Sam... If you wanted some angel warmth, all you had to do was ask..." Gabriel teased, but there was some serious look in his eyes Sam has yet to spot. Sam turned his head away, not wanting Gabriel to see the look on his face. His eyes widened as Gabriel said with a hint of amusement in his voice "Oh, and by the way, nice love bite..." Gabriel saw his own bite on Sam's neck. There was a smirk on his face, but strangely it wasn't a teasing one, showing more affection then anything else.

"You... You..." Sam tried looking at him completely astounded.

"Yeah." Gabriel stated, the single word confirming every doubt Sam had about Gabriel knowing all along, about him still not changing a thing, instead keeping it to himself all this time.

"Wh.. why?" It came out more as a whine, and it was not Sam's attention, but he didn't care at the moment. He just needed to know why.

"Why do you think, kid?" Gabriel asked a slight smile flashing upon his face, raising a brow at Sam.

"M...me?"

"Nobody else worth more." He responded. Sam stared at him, unable to comprehend it all just yet. Would it really be possible? An archangel standing up to his brother's, allowing himself to be tortured by Asmodeus, staying behind just to get killed... All because of Sam?

"I'm... I'm tired... -Gabriel said with a yawn - The whole trip back exhausted me so much I am practically human now..." he said reffering to the grace he used up to open the rift.

"I'll... I'll let you sleep." Sam said absentmindedly, turned away to leave only to freeze hearing the beginning of Gabriel's sentence.

"Would you do me the honors and...

...be my human blanket for the night?" There was an unspoken plea in his voice that tugged the strings of Sam's heart. He turned, slow and confused, meeting the angel's expecting eyes that seemed just a bit more brighter then before. In fact, his whole apperance seemed to have changed to a bit younger, a bit more relieved, a bit more happier.

And then that flash of exileration written across his face when Sam turned and started walking back towards him... Sam's lips unwillingly curled into a joyful smile and without a word, he came close, watched as Gabriel scooted over and then laid next to him.

He was completely take by surprise when Gabriel took his hand and pulled it while rolling his back to the hunter, settling them into a spooning position. He took that hand and set it on the top of his chest, and then just breathed, content. Gabriel's heartbeat felt so soothing, slowly lulling Sam in. And just before he drifted off to what will be his very first restful and nightmare free sleep, he heard Gabriel whisper, pressing Sam's hand firmly to his chest.

"Hear that kid? That thing is beating just for you."

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts, likes and dislikes...


End file.
